


Red like Blood, Blue like Sapphire

by askarella



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arella is a fiesty little shit, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, starts in kindergarten, tags are updated as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates AU: Everyone is born color-blind, and when they meet their soul-mate, they see color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age 6

Everyone is born color-blind, and when they meet their soul-mate, they see color.

Bruce Wayne is six years old when he meets his, and he thinks that the blue of her eyes is the most beautiful color in the universe. The bruised and bandaged girl only scowls at him and glares at his mother.

“Stop crying!” She commands him as their first vocal exchange. “I refuse ta be the soul-mate of a crybaby!” Bruce’s mother laughs as she sets him down, his sobs at the thought of her leaving silenced.

“You’re so pretty…” he informs his soul-mate, reaching out to touch her riotous curls. “What color is that in your eyes?”

“The Preacher-man calls them blue.” She spits at him, pushing him to the ground. “And he also says that you shouldn’t cry unless the Lord says to, so he’d say that you’re a sinner and headed to Hell!” She then ran away to the opposite end of the schoolyard, the bandages on her shoulders exposed as the wind pushed up her hair.

Martha Wayne ruffled her son’s hair. “You’re seeing color?” He nods and she grins. “I’m so happy for you… but I’m afraid that you’ve gotten yourself a rebel, my darling boy… she’ll come around in time, but just in case, get me her full name, Brucie.”

He spends the day- the first of his entire school career- in amazement of colors and in amazement of his soul-mate. He learns that her name is Angela Marie Roth and that she hates him. Bruce sighs as he watches her play with a girl named Selina and a girl named Nora, and is caught unawares when someone taps on his shoulder.

“I called dibs on Angela already, Brucie Boy,” The tapper says in smug superiority. “I’m Tommy Elliot and-“ The boy does not get the chance to continue, because Angela is suddenly there, tackling the boy and punching his mouth with a closed fist like she knows what she’s doing.

“I’ma person, and don’t belong ta anyone, so’s ya can’t call dibs” She snarls, pulling at his hair. “And don’t call the crybaby Brucie- he’s mine ta bully, ya get me?”

The teacher is yelling at them and the other kids are looking at them and Angela is grinning the biggest vicious smile in the world. “I get ta bully that crybaby my whole life so’s you better leave ‘im alone.” She punches him again, this time drawing blood. “Red is pretty.” She says in a contented tone. “I think it’s my favorite.”

When Angela and the boy are pulled apart by the teacher, Bruce tries to stick up for her.“Please don’t be mean to her, ma’am!” He implores, eyes threatening to spill over with tears, “She thought he was going to be mean to me, and since we’re soul-mates she acted well within expected decorum!”

Tommy, Angela, and the teacher all turned to look at him, the teacher’s penciled-on eyebrows raised. Angela huffs “No, you can punish me… I liked hitting his stupid rich-kid face, Mother says that my Wrath and Pride is gonna be the ruinin’ of me- I’m okay with that.” She grins another vicious grin. “Protectin’ my wimpy crybaby of a soul-mate is just a good axe-cuse.”

 


	2. Age 8

The police knocked on Cain Roth's door at midnight, their expressions grim and dark. Cain opened the door, his scrawny body clad in a white tee and baggy boxers.

"We di'n't do anything." He barked at them, eyes blurry from sleep. "Leave us alone, coppers..."

"We're actually here to fetch your daughter." One of the officers said curtly. "Her soulmate has suffered the loss of his parents tonight, and as the protective laws on soulmates decree, she needs to be with him, for his and her own well-being."

Cain sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, fine... I see how it is..." He stomped to his daughter's room, throwing open the door. "Get dressed you lazy child! The cops need you!"

Angela awoke and got dressed hurriedly, noticing pain tugging at Bruce's end of their soul-bond. She went to the officers and took the female one's hand when it was offered, soon arriving at the station.

Bruce was in his Opera suit and sitting in a chair, a handsome officer with a bushy mustache talking to him gently as he cried silent tears. Angela rushed up to him, hugging him tightly to her. "Its okay to cry loud, crybaby." She soothed, rubbing his back. "This is a good reason to cry."

At her words Bruce's crying got loud. It got loud and heartbreaking and wailing. She rubbed his back soothingly as the officer that had been kneeling stood up.

"I'm Officer Jim Gordon." He told her, standing there awkwardly. "You must be Miss Angela Roth?" She nodded and waited for him to continue. "When you feel that you can leave your soulmate, I have a few questions to ask. Is that alright?" She nodded again and he left.

It took three hours for Bruce to cry himself asleep, but once he did, Angela left him in Alfred's capable hands and went to find Officer Gordon. She stormed into his office with her hands on her hips. "What do you want from me, mister cop sir?" She stood firm and tall for an eight year old, that much was certain.

Gordon paused his conversation with a pretty young officer to look at her. "I want you to go into the clinic room and show this nice lady your scars and bruises, if that's alright with you."

Twenty-four hours later saw Cain Roth and his wife in prison for neglect and abuse, their daughter entrusted to one Alfred Pennyworth- the same Alfred Pennyworth that just so happened to be the guardian of one Bruce Wayne. Angela was quite happy with this, as it allowed her to keep constant watch over her grieving soul-mate.

Bruce, for his part, didn't even notice that she had moved in, too consumed with the agony of his loss and of the funeral. He noticed it three months after the fact, but he never brought it up.

 

 

 


	3. Age 15

Nora Smithy and Selina Kyle were very nice young girls, thank you very much. Nora was slim and tall and did ballet; Selina was tall and slim also but prefered to sneak up on people. Nora was pale and blonde; Selina had skin the color of coffee with a touch of cream and ebony hair.

They both dearly loved their friend ~~and ringleader~~ Angela Roth. Angela had grown stronger and fiercer since her parents' arrests, and had flourished under James Gordon's care- Alfred Pennyworth having been declared a conflict of interest after six months due to his position as guardian of her male soul-mate. She went to school every day and spent the entirety of her time there side-by-side with Selina and Nora.

Whenever something happened, they were involved- they got on a first-name basis with the principal and councilors within their first year of high school.

One day, Nora rushed into class at the last moment, face flushed. "Guess what just happened!!!!"

Angela and Selina replied "You won the lottery?" at the same time.

"No!" Nora chided, bouncing in her seat. "I met my soul-mate!" 

"No way!" Selina gasped, punching Nora on the arm lightly. "Good for you, Tiny Dancer!"

Angela grinned. "Color is awesome, isn't it?" Nora nodded and Angela continued. "So, who's the lucky dude?"

Nora smiled to the ground. "He's a Senior, and he's tall and he wears glasses and he has hair that falls into his face" She smiled to herself as the teacher walked in. "I can't wait to find out more about him..."

"Why wait?" Selina purred, grabbing Nora's arm as she stood up. "C'mon Angie, let's help Nora find her lover boy again, shall we?"

"We shall." Angela agreed, taking Nora's other arm as they stormed out of the classroom.

They made their way over to the senior side of the school, but bumped into a trio of light-haired girls on the way.

Selina made eye-contact with the shortest one with her strawberry blonde hair and gasped. The Freshman giggled, extending her frail hand. "I'm Holly, Holly Robinson."

Selina looked at the small girl with reverence. "I'm Selina Kyle." She took the offered hand and kissed it like it was something holy. "Angie, go find Nora's nerd, I have my own soul-mate to get to know..."

Angela laughed and nodded. "Have fun you two- btw, a kiss is all that is needed to initiate a bond, so be careful." She grabbed Nora's arm gently again. "C'mon Tiny Dancer, let's find your mystery mate, shall we?"

It took about ten classrooms worth of searching to find him. He ended up being in the Library, his sharp nose stuck in a book about soul-bonds. "Excuse me," Angela greeted him, looking at him with emotionless eyes. "But what's your name? My friend wants to know."

He looked up at her and blushed "I- I- my name... m-my name is Vic-Victor Fr-Fries..." He stuttered. "W-who would you-your friend be?"

Nora walked out from behind a stack of books shyly. "I'm her friend... I'm Nora..." She shrugged, rubbing her arm. "Sorry for running away from you..."

"No, no, no don't be sorry!" He assured her, rushing to grab and hold her hands. "I ran away too, I- I was just so shocked..." Their eyes met and they both laughed nervously. "I never... I never thought that my soul-mate would... would be this beautiful..."

Angela watched them with pride in her eyes before walking away and out of the school. When in the parking lot she dialed a number saved in her phone under "Crybaby". It rang once then the person on the other person picked up.

"You okay, Angel?" The voice asked in a concerned tone. "It's only like 9 in the morning..."

"I want to have sex." She told him calmly as she walked toward the nicer part of town. "Like, right as soon as I get to your place- which should be in like 15 minutes."

There was silence for a moment on the other line. "Angel, this is kinda a big thing... initiating the higher-soul-bond is a hefty thing..."

"Bruce." She insisted. "We've been seeing color for nine years, it's about time that we have sex."

"But Gordon... he'd know and then he'd kick my ass..." Bruce protested. "He's your guardian and could prevent us from seeing each other..."

"Bruce, stop stalling." She told him. "We're going to have sex today, one way or another- it doesn't have to be vaginal sex, it can be oral, but I am going to have sex with you tonight."

"What happened to make you decide this?" He asked. "You wouldn't just come to this decision lightly."

Angela sighed. "Nora and Selina met their soul-mates today and I just want to have sex with you, okay?"

"Okay... but not all the way... I... I'm not ready for that... I'm... I'm not good enough for you, Angel."

"Just open the fucking gates and let me in."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Age 17 Part A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets Real next chapter

Angela Roth hummed happily to herself, snuggling her body closer to her soul-mate's. His chest was broad and warm and had a smattering of dark hair that she found adorably sexy. "Love you..." She said sleepily, kissing his stubbled jaw gently.

Bruce Wayne laughed, tightening the arm around her waist marginally. "I love you too, Angel..." He yawned loudly. "So remind me- why exactly do you have to go to Arizona, Love?"

She groaned and used her elbows to raise herself up to look down at him, curls messy and skin shining with sweat, "Papa Jim has some relatives that are moving and they're old so he wants to help them move." She mussed with her hair absent-mindedly. "Nevermind that, we just fully consummated our soul-bond and you want to focus on Arizona? You didn't want to go another round?"

He shook his head. "Not really... I like sex, but I... I'd rather just lay here with you, Angel..."

Angela smiled at him and kissed him soundly. "Okay, whatever makes you comfortable, Love" She laid back down on his chest before startling. "Oh fuck, what time is it???" She looked around for a clock and almost screamed when she saw the time. "Papa Jim is gonna kill me!" She screeched. "I was supposed to pick Babs up five minutes ago!" She bolted up and got dressed in a rush/ "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" She tripped getting her pants on. "FUCK!"

"Angel, calm down, it's not that big of a deal!" Bruce tried to reassure her. "She's only like five, she can wait fifteen minutes for you to get there in your car."

"Bruce, babe, you don't understand!!!" She hissed. "Babs is a total smart-pants and will tell Papa Jim that I was late and then I'd have to tell him why I was late and then he's gonna cut your balls off and I'm sorry but I don't want that to happen." She pulled her hair into a ponytail and kissed him quickly before jumping out the window and running to her junker car and zooming off to the daycare.

She got to the daycare in five minutes and when she parked the car she noticed that a lot of kids where still inside. "Thank God..." She whispered to herself as she went inside to daycare.

"Ang-Ang!" Exclaimed a little girl with flaming red hair from where she was building a city from blocks. "I'm almost done, gimme five more minutes, please?"

"Go ahead sweetie." She smiled gently. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom if you finish before I get back, okay?" The little girl nodded and Angela went to the bathroom and cleaned herself off with baby wipes that she constantly carried around. "Stupid stupid..." She muttered to herself. "I shouldn't have lost track of time..."

She left the bathroom in time to see Barbara putting the blocks away and talking with another child. She turned to Angela and smiled. "Is it time to go home, Ang-Ang?"

"Yes ma'am it is." Angela smiled, picking up the girl and her bag. "Time to go home and then I have movie night with the girls."

Babs cheered and jumped up and down in her car seat as Angela strapped her in. "Ang-Ang, I love you!"

"I love you too, Miss Babs"

 


	5. Age 17 Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Angela goes to Arizona and the inevitable happens.

Sebastian Blood was not a patient man; the prophecy stated that within the month the mother of his future son's bride would come to the Church in need of aid, and there was still no sign of her. The prophecy stated that she would have raven curls and eyes glittering like gems and would see in color- that much did not bother him in the least.

"Sir, she's here." His wife announced, whispering into his ear. "I let her in and knocked her out with the drug you prepared." She giggled a devious giggle. "She is beautiful as the prophecy declared, and though more pure than I had envisioned."

Sebastian smiled savagely as he stroked his wife's pregnant belly. "It was about time..." He kissed the taunt skin as he stood up. "Take me to her."

She took his hand and led him to a lavish room in the subterranean tunnels of the Church- the place was decorated in bloody reds and bone whites with silver embellishments. One the four-poster bed lay a girl with supple breasts with tumultuous ebony curls framing a sweet face. She was dressed in a paint-spattered Sex Pistols tee shirt and jean shorts that revealed toned arms and legs; in every sense she seemed a fighter.

 He hummed to himself as he took out a vial and needle, filling the instrument with the milky white contents of the vial. Sebastian Blood then inserted the needle into the girl's arm and pushed down the plunger.

* * *

 

She did not know who she was. The people at this kind Church called her Angel, though, so that was what she answered to. Her earliest memories were of awakening in a beautiful room, with a worried pregnant woman watching over her; that had been three months ago, and it was now Halloween.

The people of the Church had told her that on this night she would be meeting a being who would give her love and a family- things that they thought the world most likely had not given her. They bathed her in sickly-sweet oils and they overly pampered her, and Angel was perplexed- if someone was to love her, would they not love her no matter how she looked or smelled?

The day passed, and then it was night. They led her onto a platform and performed a ritual with blood, and then, suddenly, there was a man.

Not just any man- an Adonis of a man. He was tall, and muscled, and his eyes shone with gold and his hair shone like fire and Angel fell into a heady and sudden lust.

He extended his hand, and she took it.

All color drained from the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
